nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Europe
Tips: # Don't do too many parks. # Add some restaurants, that's really European. 15:57, 4 December 2007 (UTC) : OK. I go your tips use. Lokixx 16:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :: Is it now better? Lokixx 16:16, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it'sN better. But could you please change the number of avenues? Normally we do two avenues in a Noble City neighborhood. 19:53, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I have fixed it. Lokixx 11:30, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That's nice!! Great. 15:20, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::When we introduce it? Lokixx 12:51, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Now if you want :) Just go ahead, I'll design a seal one of these days. 12:58, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Nice seal, I like this town :) I only find it should be called Little Limburg... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 08:49, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Haha 12:01, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Can i set here the Libertan embassy? Tahrim Veltman 11:45, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :You must wait until our king is back Pierlot McCrooke 11:55, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::And when is he back? Tahrim Veltman 12:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::22 july Pierlot McCrooke 12:22, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::::And why i must ask it to the king, i mean did the other embassies that also? Tahrim Veltman 12:39, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I think the best option is to ask it to the king Pierlot McCrooke 12:43, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Of course you can set the Libertan Embassy here. Of course I'm not the king, but I thing the king will agree with this. He support every good new idea in Noble City and Lovia, I think I know him good enough to know he going to find it a good new idea. Robin Ferguson 19:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Robin. I had already agreed with this earlier with Libertan diplomats and my personal thought on this issues is that embassies are free to pick a place. Especially LE and CC are preferable. So, go ahead 07:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Question Could I sell the Federal property to La Quotidienne? --Bucurestean 12:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :You can take 4 Flower, that's the "embassy for sale". 13:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::OK --Bucurestean 16:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Avenue names Please don't change the avenue names, it is not Noble City-style to have a multi-neighborhood avenue 05:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC)i :You BTW do not have approval from the community 05:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) How do you know it's not "Noble City-style" to have a multi neighborhood avenue, Pierlot? Having the avenue names change every neighborhood is really weird so I decided it had to change. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Well you should consult with congress to make tha name changes cause some (like Music street) are not realistic. That said, it is more organized and better than what we had before, like the Siegfried Axis (reminded me of the Siegfried line). HORTON11 21:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I added Music Street to both fit in with the other street names (education topics) and to keep some of the culture of Little Frisco, so I think it will be okay. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC)